1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for generating a grid line.
2. Related Art
A technique for editing or creating a document by using a computer device to arrange objects (digital content sets) within an area is well known. As guide lines for laying out objects, so-called grid lines are used widely (see JP-A-8-194832, JP-T-2003-523014, JP-A-64-17156, JP-A-3-269678, and JP-A-9-270020, for example).
JP-A-8-194832 discloses a technique that does not use uniform grid lines over an entirety of an area but changes the size of grid lines in an arbitrary area. JP-T-2003-523014 discloses a technique for generating grid lines in accordance with parameters such as numbers of characters, font types, and font sizes, used as grid lines for character assemblies on a type page. JP-A-64-17156 discloses a system which allows users to select desired grid lines among plural types of grid lines. JP-A-3-269678 discloses a system which sets up desired grid lines. JP-A-9-270020 discloses a technique for arranging blocks along grid lines.
The technique described in JP-T-2003-523014 requires that users input parameters before generating grid lines. According to each of the other ones of the foregoing publications, grid lines are set up in accordance with instructions or selections which are input by users. As a result, adjusted grid lines differ depending on a level of knowledge and experience of a user.